


Not A Morning Person

by CujoDaBirb1



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, danganronpa - Freeform, just a short fic I whipped up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CujoDaBirb1/pseuds/CujoDaBirb1
Summary: “Still isn’t the same as having you all day.” There was no point in convincing her otherwise. She would have obviously stick with the same choices. She was always so stubborn yet naive, he knew this since the day he first met her back at that traumatizing killing game. It wasn’t technically the first time he met her since they lost two years worth of memories.—————Just a short Asakure fic I wanted to whip up cuz I’ve been dead for months.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Hagakure Yasuhiro
Kudos: 12





	Not A Morning Person

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t noticed already, my acc is mainly for Hagakure/Asahina fics.
> 
> Sorry for being gone so long! I have a lot of fic ideas I have to write down and it’s honestly just a pain. I might not return for a few more weeks, maybe even months. I really want to redo “The Mermaid Scales,” but I have so many other fics I just wanna write.

It’s safe to say Hagakure isn’t a morning person.

Having to hear Asahina lift herself up from the bed every morning and remind him about her morning runs was just painful to listen to early in the morning. He’d go back to sleep of course, but waking up with no Asahina gave him a small frown.

Occasionally she would come back early from her runs and slide right back into bed unclothed to her white tank top and underwear, giggling as he kissed her forehead gently. It was hard to convince her to stay, even if it was only for a day.

During weekends she gave him choices. Either let her go on a morning run and come back early or instead she COULD go on her run then cuddle on the couch for the rest of the day. 

Those had to be the hardest choices he has ever received in his entire life. Hagakure loved her and would rather have her near him for 24 hours of the day. Then again he was a teacher council at the “new” Hope’s Peak Academy, Asahina being the gym coach. They didn’t seem to see each other for at least 7-8 hours (probably more depending on the work) for 5 days of the week.

After they drive home from work, Asahina would try her best with dinner but ends up ordering take outs instead. The only thing he ever looks forward to were mainly the cuddles in bed. Her skin always felt soft and warm. It’s like nothing else mattered when she was around....

and that was the problem with her leaving.

“Hina... cmon, man,” he groaned, lifting his head off the thin pillow, “Please? Just this once?”

She giggled as he quietly yawned, “Nope! You have two choices and two choices only.” She made a devilish smirk, tying up her hair as she usually does. 

Work days were already hard enough, why did she have to make weekends so much more difficult?

“This isn’t fair,” Hagakure whined, plopping his head back on the weightless pillow, squinting his eyes. 

“It’s completely fair,” she laughed, “it’s only a small morning run. I said I would return early.” 

“Still isn’t the same as having you all day.” There was no point in convincing her otherwise. She would have obviously stick with the same choices. She was always so stubborn yet naive, he knew this since the day he first met her back at that traumatizing killing game. It wasn’t technically the first time he met her since they lost two years worth of memories. 

Hagakure sometimes questioned if they dated before ‘the tragedy’. Did they even talk to each other? 

He’ll take what he can get. 

Hagakure could barely watch as she pulled her red sweat jacket over her arms, “Well, I’m heading out-“

“-Wait! I didn’t even give you my option yet!” He cut her off, lifting himself up so his back was against the Bed’s back frame. 

She sighed, “Fine, but I already know your answer, Hiro.”

“Come here, I’ll whisper it to you.” She stood there for a few seconds then shrugged. She then leaned in, hearing what option Hagakure had to whisper.

Before Asahina knew it, she felt him tug her in his arms, carrying her back onto the bed. She was now sitting on his lap laughing as he kissed her face multiple times, “H-Hagakure!” She could feel his stubble tickling her cheek. “S-stop! Pff- Let me go, you knucklehead!” Bursts of laughter filled the room as he tickled her stomach area, trying to tire her out.

After five minutes of Asahina trying to push his hands away from her, he eventually stopped. Hagakure let out a few chuckles, still not letting her go from his arms, “Please stay,” he pecked her cheek again, this time it was a bit longer than the earlier kisses. 

She sighed, leaning her body against his. “Fine. But just ONE day, got it?” 

He nodded, kissing her passionately as she cupped his cheeks, pulling him in closer. 

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if any grammar mistakes were made! I tried my best not to rush this.  
> Any criticism is welcome! It would be very helpful for my writing ❤️.
> 
> Again, yes, ik this was short, pls forgive me! I’m coming back with a long one next time.


End file.
